Team 8
Naruto chapter 35, page 7 |affiliations=Konohagakure |leaders=Kurenai Yūhi, Kakashi Hatake~~Temporarily |manga debut=34 |boruto=No |anime debut=3 |shippuden=No |novel debut=Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire |ova debut=Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! |media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie |status=Active }} Team Kurenai, also known as Team 8, was a ninja team led by Kurenai Yūhi. Its members are Kiba Inuzuka, his ninken Akamaru, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame. The team specialises in tracking and locating through the use of the Hyūga clan's Byakugan, the Aburame clan's bugs, and the Inuzuka clan's dogs as well as Kiba's own heightened sense of smell. When Kurenai became pregnant in Part II, Kakashi Hatake took over as the squad leader on some of their missions. Along with the other members of the Konoha 11, Team 8 had regrettably decided to personally kill Sasuke Uchiha in order to stop him from sinking any lower as a missing-nin and risk causing a devastating international war as a result, but were persuaded by Naruto Uzumaki that he alone will take care of it. Ultimately, however, Naruto was able to defeat Sasuke and turn him back to good. Alongside Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai was the only team not to lose any members throughout Part II (Team Asuma losing Asuma Sarutobi, Team Guy losing Neji Hyūga), though Kurenai herself was put on maternity leave to take care of her daughter Mirai Sarutobi. Presumably, she returned to active duty when her daughter was old enough. Hinata eventually married Naruto and later had two children with him, Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki, while Kiba started dating Tamaki, and Shino became a teacher at the Academy. Known Missions ;Capture Gosunkugi (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Failure In the anime, when Gosunkugi, a notorious thief, has reached Konoha, Tsunade sent Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto to deal with him. However, as it was a bounty hunter by the name of Sazanami who eventually caught Gosunkugi, this mission was considered to be a failure on the three ninja's behalf, despite them helping the capture. ;Hidden Treasure Retrieval (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success In the anime, when Tsunade noticed that Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto had failed several times lately, she gave them one more chance to prove themselves worthy enough to not be sent back to the Academy: to retrieve a hidden treasure. They encountered the Kedōin clan, who disguised themselves as the three genins in order to infiltrate and destroy Konoha. The three eventually defeated the impostors, but it was revealed that Tsunade hired them to test how they could handle the situation. ;Capture the Bandit (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success In the anime, Team Kurenai was sent on a mission to capture Suika, a missing-nin from Takigakure. Though initially unsuccesful due to the skill of their opponent, they eventually managed to apprehend the criminal. ;Locate Orochimaru's Base (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Partially Successful In the anime in Part II, Team Kurenai was teamed up with Kakashi Hatake to locate one of Orochimaru's base, only to discover it to be already abandoned. ;Hunt for Itachi and Sasuke * Rank: Unknown * Status: Failure In Part II, Team Kurenai has been assigned as part of the Eight Man Squad along with Team Kakashi, in order to track down Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. However, they were stalled by Tobi, and ultimately failed to bring Sasuke back before he and Itachi's corpse were taken away. References de:Team 8 es:Equipo Kurenai id:Tim Kurenai pt-br:Time Kurenai ru:Команда Куренай